Extraña conversacion
by tihonofuyumi
Summary: bueno es una conversacion que yo ,ichigo y otra loca hisimos hahaha en facebok. todo por una imajen kuku


Hola, buenos días, tardes, noches, lo que se que pasa mientras lees esto y blablablá, les vengo aquí con algo nuevo y tonto , que se me ocurrió mientras estaba en Facebook con estas gente dios, pero gracioso para que disfruten y si dejan muchos reviewrs subo otro hahaa.

Espero dejen reviews para seguir subiendo estas babo****s para que pues dejen ee no importan si son malas o buenas es igual he he.

ADVERTENCIA:

Los personajes no son míos son de tite kubo-sempai para mi desgracia, fueran míos buahahaha buahhaha ichigo seria.,-baka nolo digas o te creeran loca-ok no diré hahah.

Oh si YUMI y GIIGLLE si son míos para que no me digan nada, los de derechos de autor.

Los nombres verdaderos fueron cambiados así que ni intenten buscarlo eee.

También díganme si os gusta o sugirencia acepto todo-creanle-si díganme si son largos o cortos me interesa.

Ichigo el administrador. De una página en Facebook nos contestó así, para que vean ok.

Yumi es mi parte maligna, tihono es la buena es la autora y yo hehehe

-.

IMAJEN

. ?fbid=393691310718772&set=a.381244978630072.94151.381242875296949&type=1&theater

IMAJEN DE ICHIGO: esta sangrado, gritando, esena real ok.

YUMI: dios, esta genial.

GIIGLLE:-*Q* oooohhhh! Es perfecta…amo esa película…me encanta cuando rujes después de que te dice kokuto que iba a traer a tu hermana de regreso, me enamore y como te quejas cuando te golpean es un sonido hermoso *lo siento pero me encanta eso*.

ICHIGO:-oh! Mi….

te puedo golpear *w* jejeje na, es mentira, tendré que deleitarme con tus quejas en los videos...

TIHONO: dios somos muy parecidas giiglle. Ha rompí mi promesa de no decir cosas malvadas ichigo kuku.

GIIGLLE:-yumi-san creo que vamos a ser muy buenas amigas…y no te preocupes con la promesa de -KUN no le molestara.

ICHIGO:-yo no quiero saber nada….

TIHONO:-NO quiero lastimar a ichini-sempai pero mi cabeza da vueltas.

GIIGLLE: entonces que dices te puedo golpear XD, es que me encantan tus gritos de dolor *lo siento si te doy miedo…pero no lo puedo evitar* con unos golpecitos de cariño nada más…no te voy a dejar madre*** ni nada por el estilo *no me atrevería* ándale como los que te da rukia hehe.

ICHIGO:-oye sus golpes duelen y mucho.

YUMI: haha no puedo más *se apodera de tihono.

GIIGLE:por eso. Ese es el chiste *sonrisa malvada*salta sobre chigo y lo sujeta.

ICHIGO: ¡NO!

TIHONO:-YUMI, que es lo que hago.

YUMI:-¡Hazlo!-

TIHONO:_pero ichini.

YUMI:-¡HAZLO! MALDITA SEA.

GIIGLLE:-no me importa si me dejas ichigo o no..*golpe en el abdomen*.

Ichigo: ¡no gracias! *se lleva las manos al abdomen.

TIHONO:-ichini-sempai te encuentras bien….O-O

GIIGLLE:-HAHA tus quejidos es un sonido hermoso *w*…*quiere más*

ICHIGO:-*se aleja* NO te me acerques!

TIHONO:-GIIGLLE-sama, sé que escuchar a ichijo quejándose, te éxito pero pobrecito, solo míralo.

GIIGLLE: -se acerca. Tranquilo…ya no te voy a hacer nada… beso en la mejilla lo.

ICHIGO:-no me fio!

YUMI:-si aléjate de ichigo es mio, solo mio y me bale un huevo lo que digas.

GIIGLLE: ok, pero esta vez no serán golpes los que te maten (n/n) *beso en el cuello* lo siento, no me pude resistir (n/n).

TIHONO:-tranquilo ichigo yo te salvare...*salto sobre* es mio.

ICHIGO:- ¿que estás haciendo?-sonrojado-de verdad me están asustando.

TIHONO:-gomen, ahora yo te protejo…*no tiene malas intenciones*

GIIGLLEN:-tu relájate ichigo *se sienta sobre el* realmente tevés lindo sonrojado n/n.*beso*

ICHIGO:-no es lindo llamar a un chico "lindo" Y-yo-yo no estoy sonrojado ¡y para ya ¡

GIIGLLE:-NO…claro que estas sonrojado..pareces tomate..y no..No voy a detenerme. Me encanta esto.*sonrisa psicópata*

TIHONO:Giiglle-sama deja empas a ichini, acaso no ves lo asustado que esta.

GIIGLLE:-dejame em paz tihono,*se voltea* aparte ichigo si no quieres que te diga lindo , te digo hot.*rose de labios*

ICHIGO:-NO solo…solo déjalo..*voltea a otro lugar ,totalmente rojo.

TIHONO:-O/O, esto les encantara alos fans de fanfiction, dios.

GIIGLLE:mira ichigo… a tihonofuyumi-san le gusta dodo esto…deberíamos ayudarle no cres? (n/n) *beso en el cuello, y mete su mano bajo su camisa* mmm… que fuerte ichigo.

TIHONO:-SI difinitibamente estará en la red para *gomen ichini.

ICHIGO:- para esto es..es bochornoso! *se sonroja todavía mas*¨

TIHONO:- esto será un éxito*toma fotos*.

GIIGLE:-Estabien ichigo *seretira tantito, pero todavía sigue arriba de el*pero esto no termina llanos veremos fresita-kun *se para y se arregla su ropa y la de el* tienes el cuello un poco rojo.

ICHIGO:-¡QUEE!* se lleva la mano al cuello…..

GIIGLLE:-haha solo bromeaba con tigo hermoso.

TIHONO:-haha otraves ichigo siendo victima de una fan completamente diferente kuk

ICHIGO:-si es que… u/u

TIHONO:-todavia ssegues un poco sonrojado ichini-sempai.

GIIGLLE:-te deje sin palabras no es asi verdad…todo para tu historia tihonofuyumi-san, aparte quiero ver lo que has escrito.

ICHIGO:-¡QUEE¡ *en sus pensamientos* por que ami.

TIHONO:-osi ,estará para hoy a mas tardar y gomen ichini, no lo quise hacer pero YUMI ,pos tu sabes me obrigo y me da mas miedo yumi que tu.

ICHIGO:- TT3TT….

YUMI:-tranquilo te acostumbradas. +´sonrisa malvada*

TIHONOFUYUMI:_ HUH¡ Espero lo ayan disfrutado ami me dio risa despuesito pubrico otra que tuvimos ese dia (casi violan a ichigo) hahaha hacique comenten es muy genial y me alienta a escrir hahaha

SHIRO:Dios ichigo lla saliste del closet, haha

ICHIGO:-silencio ,no quiero escuchar nada.

RUKIA:-….O/o

ESTA ES LA PAGINA FABULOSA YEA..

PreguntaAIchigoYRukia


End file.
